Vote Advantages
Vote advantages are advantages that can alter the votes during an elimination ceremony. Unlike the immunity idol, which can be played after the votes have been cast, vote advantages must be used prior or during the vote. The No Vote The No Vote Advantage allows the holder to remove the vote of one player of their choice. This can only be used once by the holder but can be used regardless of the players role during that elimination ceremony - e.g. if the player is on a different tribe. The No Vote Disadvantage is a punishment given by the game wherein that player is unable to vote at the next elimination ceremony. This can also be given out as a punishment for breaking the rules. History of the No Vote Advantage * In Season One, the no vote advantage was won by Ste for being the first player to eliminated both of his targets from the game. Despite being given this advantage in the very same round, he did not use it and was eliminated holding on to it. Had he had used the advantage on Lindsey, he would have saved himself from a double elimination. * In Season Two, the no vote advantage (or vote removal as it was referred to during this season) was a parting gift, given to eliminated players to gift to players who were still in the game. Ryan selected this gift and gave it to Lindsey, meaning her vote cast in round three of the season was void. Had her vote had not been void, the same player would have been eliminated. History of the No Vote Disadvantage * In Season Three, for failing to protect her 'Ride or Die' from elimination, Rachel Williams was given the No Vote disadvantage. She was unable to cast a vote in the fifth round, which resulted in a tie between herself and alliance member Lindsey Wootten. Rachel managed to stay in the game when a re-vote sent the game into deadlock and the players were forced to eliminate one of the two girls or face elimination themselves. The Extra Vote The Extra Vote Advantage allows the holder to cast an extra vote during an elimination ceremony. This advantage is given in secret and can be played in secret if the player so wishes. No other players need to ever know of its existence. They may not use the advantage when they are ineligible to vote (e.g. when Head of House or a Nominee). In cases such as this, the player is able to gift the advantage to another player who can use it as they please. As with most advantages, it can only be used once during the game. And if the player is eliminated before using the advantage, it becomes void and cannot be used in the game. History of the Extra Vote Advantage * In Season One, the extra vote advantage was given to Olivia for having the Round Trip Ticket and not being eliminated. When she was on the block next to Lindsey and Tom, she gifted the advantage to ally Ryan, who used to secure Lindsey's elimination from the game. This is the first and only time this advantage has been used successfully. Had this not have happened, this vote would have been a three-way tie and the Head of House would have chosen who was eliminated. * in Season Two, the extra vote advantage (or vote multiplier as it was referred to during to this season) was a parting gift chosen by Iain. He gave this to Lindsey, whos vote for Johannah was counted twice. However, it was not enough votes to eliminate her from the game. The Stolen Vote The Stolen Vote Advantage allows a player or juror to steal the vote of another player and vote for a player of their own choice. This is not often revealed until the elimination ceremony. This was first introduced in season four. History of the Stolen Vote * In The Butler Games: Blood vs Water, Barnie Varnava chose the 'steal' temptation and could steal the vote of any other player of his choice. He chose to steal Rich Butler's vote and used this to cast a vote against Rich in a double elimination. This caused the votes to tie for the second of the double elimination causing a re-vote. Rich survived the re-vote with only one vote cast against him. * In the same season, Barnie chose a second temptation after being eliminated for the second time. This time he would steal the vote of a randomly selected player and stole the vote of Martyn Chetwood. He used this to unsuccessfully cast a vote to eliminate Kate Lawson from the game. The Public Vote The Public Vote is a disadvantage which ensures a player must cast a vote publicly. The player is informed prior that their next vote will be made publicly and must stand at the front of the players and announce who they will be voting out of the game. Usually, this vote is cast last, as to not influence any other votes. It was first introduced in season two. History of the Public Vote * In Season Two, The Butler Games: Second Chance Summer, the public vote was won by Ben during the Fear Pong veto competition. In a shocking move, he used this vote to publicly vote out his own boyfriend from the game. Category:Twists